Conventionally, among back doors of minivans or the like, some back doors are automatically openable by a driving device. An automatic opening and closing apparatus of such a door is shown in Japanese Utility Model Application “Kokai” No. Hei 3-41088, for example.
That is, the above apparatus has an opening and closing mechanism for automatically opening and closing a door with an actuator. The opening and closing mechanism has a door opening detector in the form of a hole sensor for outputting a signal corresponding to an opening degree of the door.
This apparatus aims at detecting accurately, with this hole sensor, not only a full opening and a full closing of the door but opening degrees of the door in the course of its opening and closing.
However, the above conventional automatic opening and closing apparatus has the following problems.
For example, different vehicles have different door attaching states, and the fully open position is not necessarily uniform. Therefore, while the above actuator accurately controls an amount of opening of the door, if a stop position of the door is set larger than a structural fully open position, an excessive force will be applied to door hinges and the like, resulting in an inconvenience such as damage to the door hinges or defective fitting of the door.
Where a stop position is in the opening side of the structural fully open position of the door, the door will reach the structural fully open position without a stop control of the automatic opening operation of the door. The opening operation will become unpleasant to the sight.
On the other hand, where a stop position of the door by the actuator is set smaller than the structural fully open position, the door opening itself becomes small which encumbers loading and unloading of baggage.
Where dampers or the like are used in combination, after driving by the actuator, a further opening operation is performed by the dampers, so that the opening operation becomes a two-stage operation which is unsightly also.
The object of this invention is to solve the above conventional problems, and provide an operating mechanism for an open/close object which performs a sightly opening operation without damaging a mounting structure of the open/close object.